No dance, no date
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: This is my first Kickin it story! Eddie passes out papers for the dance, and when Jack gets it, he had no clue who to ask to the dance.
1. Monday

This is my first Kick'n it story, if it's bad, let me know. I do not own the show, but I own the storyline, enjoy people!

It was after school at Seaford high, the students were getting ready to go home.

Jack was in his locker getting his backpack out of his locker, his friend Eddie had pink papers in his hand, he walked over to Jack. "Hey, Jack."

Jack stopped what he was doing. "Hey Eddie."

Eddie gave him the paper, and walked off. Jack looked at the paper.

It said: School dance.

Where: In the karate room.

Date: This Friday.

What time: 9 to 11

Jack put the paper in his jean pocket. " Sensei Ty, probably has something to do with it." He closed his locker door.

The school bell rang, kids were everywhere, Jack was waiting for his friends Eddie, Milton, and Jerry.

Jack was thinking about, who should he ask to go with him to the dance, today is Monday, so he had enough time to ask somebody.

After few minutes later of waiting, his friends showed up, Jack smiled.

"Come on Jack," said Jerry.

"You don't wanna miss the bus," said Milton.

Jack put his backpack on his shoulders, and he walked with his friends. "Eddie, why did you pass out those papers, did Sensei Ty, had to do with it?"

"I can't answer that," replied Eddie.

The four walked out of the building, and on to the bus. Jack, and Jerry sat next to each other. Eddie, and Milton sat next to each other, they sat behind Jack, and Jerry.

There was no other kids getting on the bus, so the bus driver closed the doors, and drove off.

"Who are you guys gonna ask for the dance?" Milton asked.

"I'm asking Grace," said Jerry.

"I'm not going with anyone, I'm just going to help out," said Eddie.

"I'm not sure who to ask," said Jack.

"I don't like anyone, so I'm gonna go anyway," said Milton.

"Jack, you have enough time to ask a girl," said Eddie.

"Yeah, I know," replied Jack unsure if Eddie was right.

"Well, who do you like?" Milton asked Jack.

"Nobody, " replied Jack.

"You should ask Kim," suggested Jerry.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? She's my friend, it would be awkward to ask her," replied Jack.

"Just try it," said Milton.

"Before someone else asks her," said Eddie.

Ok, Eddie is pushing it. "Fine, I'll ask her," said Jack.

His friends smiled.

The bus stopped at a red brick house.

Jack rose from the seat. "Bye." He walked off of the bus.

His friends waved at him in the window.

I hope you liked it! Please review, thanks!


	2. Kim is on his mind

Jack entered his house. "Hey mom."

"Hey, how was your day?" His mother was cleaning the house.

"Ok, I guess, you wouldn't believe what I got," replied Jack.

His mother stopped cleaning the windows. "What is it?"

Jack got in his pocket, he pulled out that pick paper, he handed to his mother.

His mother read it. "A school dance, honey you should go, it will be good for you." She handed him the paper back.

Jack put it back his pocket. "I'm going, but I don't know who to ask."

"You should with Kim, you like her right?" His mother asked.

"Only as a friend, it would be awkward to ask her," answered Jack.

"Just give it a try," replied his mother.

"I'm going to do my homework, " said Jack.

"Ok," replied his mother as she was cleaning the window.

Jack walked straight down the living room, down the hallway and up the stairs to his room.

He walked over to his bed, he sat on his bed, he unzipped it, and pulled out a red folder, and a pencil, he opened the folder, and pulled out a math work sheet.

He answered the problems correctly, as he got three problems done, all he could think about is Kim, Ok he has a little crush on her, but the only thing is, what is she says no, or someone already asked her, or maybe she doesn't like him.

Jack needs to stop thinking about it, and just focus on his homework, he took his eyes off of his paper, he looked over to his night stand by his bed, there was a picture of him, and Kim together, he reached over to pick up the picture frame.

He looked at it and smiled, "maybe, I should go for it, and ask her." He put the picture back on his nightstand, he put his eyes back on his paper, and he started to do the problems.

After five minutes went by, he finished his homework, he put the math work sheet back in the folder, and he put his pencil, and the folder back in his backpack, he rose from his bed, and walked over to his closest, he never closes the door.

He looked at his shirts that was hung up. "I have nothing to wear from the dance, well I can ask her what color her dress is, so that way I can match."  
He stepped away from his closest, he walked downstairs in the living room.

He noticed that his mother wasn't in the living room, she was in the kitchen, Jack walked in the kitchen. "Tacos!" He sat at the table, he made his, and he ate it.


	3. Chating with friends

Jack finished his taco, or should I say tacos, he rose from the chair, he walked over to the sink, he put his plate in the sink, then he walked out of the kitchen.

He walked in the living room, he walked straight down the hallway, up the stairs, into his room, he sat on his bed, at the bed of his bed he has a laptop, he grabbed it, and he set it in his lap, he opened it, and pushed the powerful button, it loaded for a few minutes, then he typed in his password.

Once he was finished, he was in his account, he clicked on the Internet icon, he typed in Fackbook, he clicked on the link, he logged into Facebook. He looked at his chat, to see who was one, Milton was on. Jack clicked on Milton's name, and he sent him a message.

Jack: Hey

Milton: Hey, have you decided to ask Kim?

Jack: I'm not sure how to ask her.

Milton: Just say, do you want to go to the dance with me? It's easy.

Jack: *sigh* I'm not sure if it will work. :/

Milton: Well, sorry, you have to figure it out on your own.

Jack: Hey I'm your friend.

Milton: I'm just kidding.

Jack: Good, so your going with no one?

Milton: That's right, well I gotta go.

Jack: Bye.

Milton logged off.

Jack was looking at his news feed.

Jarry logged on, he sent to Jack.

Jarry: Yo, bro. :-]

Jack: Hey, have you asked Grace?

Jarry: :D I did.

Jack: And?

Jerry: She said yes! :O)

Jack: I'm so happy for ya! :)

Jerry: What 'bout you?

Jack: idk, if it's going to be easy, if I just asked her.

Jerry: Oh :/

Jack: Yeah, I can go.

Jerry: I got it! %)

Jack: What?

Jerry: I'll be Kim, and you can practice on me. :)

Jack: That might work.

Jerry: So give it a try?

Jack: Yes, so how are we going to do it?

Jerry: Cool, beans =) tomorrow at lunch.

Jack: Alright, sounds good to me.

Jerry: It will be fun!

Jack: It's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed.

Jerry: Sleep well my angel O:) lol

Jack: XD

Jack logged off, he shut off his laptop, he put it on the floor, he rose from his bed, he walked over to his dresser, he opened a drawer, he pulled out a shirt, and shorts.

He put them on, and he walked over to his bed, he laid down on his bed, he pulled his blanket on him, and he closed his eyes.

Thanks for all your reviews! :) I'm glad you like it!


	4. Jack's morning

Jack's alarm went off at 6:30, Jack woke up, he reached over to his alarm clock, to turn it off, he pulled the blanket off of him, he rose from the bed, he walked over to his dresser, he opened two drawers, he pulled out boxers, in another drawer was his pants, he pulled out a pair of pants, he closed the drawers.

He walked over to his closest he took a green shirt off of the hanger, he walked over to his bed, he laid his clothes on his bed, he took off his pajamas, he put on his shirt, his jeans, then his boxers, and pants.

He grabbed his backpack, and he headed downstairs, as he walked in the living room he put his bag on the couch, he noticed that his mother wasn't awake.

Jack walked in the kitchen, he got some fruit, he grabbed a apple, and some grapes, he ate the grapes, he walked in the living room, he walked over to the couch, he grabbed his backpack, he put it on his shoulders, he put on his shoes, then he headed out the door, to wait for the bus.

He ate his grapes all gone, now he was eating his apple, apples reminded him of Kim, she loved apples.

The bus finally came, it stopped at his house, Jack threw the apple on the ground, and he climbed on the bus, he sat next to Eddie, the bus closed the doors and drove off.

"Hey Jack," said Milton.

"Yo," said Jarry.

"Hi," said Eddie.

"Hey," replied Jack.

"Ready for school? " Jerry asked.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"What do you guys have for classes?" Milton asked.

"I have art first class, then math," replied Jerry.

"I have that too," replied Eddie.

"Me three," said Jerry.

"Same here," said milton.

"So do I ," said Jack.

"We are almost at the school, " said Eddie.

"It's cool that we have the same classes together, " said Jerry.

"It's never like that," said Milton.

"Yeah, it's new to us," replied Jack.

The bus stopped at the school, the students rose from their seats, and they lined up to get off of the bus, once everyone was off the bus, the bus closed the doors, and drove off, all the students walked in the school building.


	5. Art class

Jack was getting in his locket, he put his backpack in his locker, he got out his subjects for his classes, he saw Kim at her locker.

Milton's locker was next to Jack's locker. "There she is."

Jerry's locker was on the other side of Jack. "Go ask her."

Eddie's locker was across from his friends, Kim was next to Eddie's locker.

"I'm going to go ask her," said Jack to both of them, he walked over to Kim.

Kim noticed Jack at her locker. "Hey Jack," she smiled, and closed her locker door.

Eddie walked over to Milton, and Jarry, they wanted to wait for Jack, 'cause they want to know the answer.

Jack thought for a moment. How should I say this? Do you want to dance with me? No, doesn't sound right, oh well. "Kim, would uh, go with uh, me to the dance?"

Kim was pleased that Jack asked her, but she had an 'oh sorry Jack look on her face'. "Sorry Jack, somebody already asked me, that was really sweet of you."

Jack was disappointed. "Who are you going with?"

"Kai asked me," answered Kim.

"Oh, cool," replied Jack walking over to his friends.

"Well?" Milton said.

"Somebody already asked her," replied Jack.

"Who asked her?" Jerry asked.

"Kai," answered Jack sadly.

"No way, he's a black Dragon, " said Eddie.

"I know, I have nobody to go with," said Jack.

"Looks like no dance, no date for you," replied Milton.

The bell rang, it was time for class, there were students everywhere in the hallway, the four friends headed to art class.

They walked in the class, Jack saw Kai, and Kim Sitting next to each other, he looked away, and made his way to sit at an empty table, his friends sat at the same table where Jack was sitting at.

The teacher was passing out papers, pencils, and colored pencils, as she finished passing them out, she stood behind a white board. "Today you are going to draw yourself, or you can draw the person next to you."

"Ms. Yukon, can I draw a stick figure of me?" Jerry asked.

"No, your going to draw your face or your friends face," replied Ms. Yukon.

Everyone picked up their pencils, and they began to draw.

"Hey Jack draw me," suggested Milton.

"Alright, " replied Jack as he looked at Milton's face, and he drew his head.

"Kim, I'm going to draw you," suggested Kai.

"Ok," she smiled.

Eddie was drawing himself.

Jerry, he was drawing himself as a monkey.

Jack finished the head of Milton, he took his eyes off of Milton, he looked over at Kai, and Kim. What? He's drawing Kim, and Kim is drawing him. Jack was jealous, he looked back at Milton.

"Don't worry about them," said Eddie.

Jack continued to draw, the teacher walked over to the students tables, to see how they were doing. "Jerry, why did you draw a monkey? "

"I just wanted to," replied Jerry.

Jack, Eddie, and Milton laughed.

"Ok, nice work, Jack, Eddie, " said Ms. Yukon. She walked over to the next table.

Jack finished drawing Milton, now he had to color it, Milton looked at the paper. "Not bad Jack."

"Thanks," replied Jack.

"Good job Kai", said Ms. Yukon.

"Thank you," replied Kai.

"You too Kim," said Ms. Yukon.

Kim smiled, the teacher walked off.

"Here you go," said Kai as he gave the drawing of Kim, to her.

Kim took it, and looked at it, she gasped. "I look beautiful. " She hugged him.

Jack watched them, he rolled his eyes.

"Cause your beautiful, " said Kai.

Kim gave her drawing to him. "You don't look right."

Kai took the picture, he looked at. "I love it, thank you!"

Jack finished coloring, he gave it to Milton.

He took it, and looked at it. "Sweet. "

"Class is over, you did an excellent job on your drawings," said Ms. Yukon.

The students arose from their seats, took their drawings, and went to their other class.


	6. Math

The students entered in the math room, Jack looked at the teenagers to see if Kim or Kai was there, they aren't there, Jack was happy, he took his seat next to his friends.

The teacher was in front of the class.

"Mr. Weaver, do you want our homework? " Jack asked.

"Yes, I do." He walked over to the students desks to collect the papers. "I hope you guys studied hard, 'cause today is a test." He walked over to his desk, he put the papers on his desk, and he grabbed the test papers, he gave them to the teenagers, when he was done with that he sat back at his desk.

The students picked up their pencils, and answered the problems, and questions.

Jack saw the door open, he saw who came in the class room, it was Kim, she walked over to the teacher to get a math paper.

Jack was watching Kim make every move.

Kim sat behind Jack.

Jack sighed, he wished he dated her, but she's dating Kai. She dated him before, she broke up with him, 'cause all Kai would do is get into fights with her, but why is she back with him? I'm gonna text her later. He's wishing that Kim was his.

Jack had to stop thinking about her, he had to get his test done.

A half hour later and class was over, the students gave the papers to the teacher, and they headed out to their lockers.


	7. On the way home

Everyone was at their locker, getting their things ready to go home.

Jack was that his friends aren't at their lockers, maybe something was holding them up, he looked across from him, and he saw Kim at her locker, he looked around to see if Kai was around.

Lucky he wasn't, he walked over to her locker. "So, how's it going?"

Kim jumped. "Jack you scared me", she put a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, " replied Jack.

"It's going good," said Kim.

"Are you happy with Kai?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm happy to be back with him," replied Kim smiling.

"Oh, cool," said Jack.

"He's taking me out to dinner, you better go, Kai is coming," said Kim.

"Bye," said Jack walked back to his locker.

The bell rang, students were everywhere in the hallways, and outside.

The students climbed on the bus.

Jack sat alone on the bus, he was wondering where his friends were, maybe they had something after school.

The bus didn't have anymore students, so the driver closed the doors, and drove off.

Jack hates it when his friends aren't on the bus with him, he gets lonely, hopefully it's only today that they are gone.

It was loud on the bus, and the bus driver yelling at the teens to be quiet, but it was normal for Jack.

He couldn't wait to text Kim, even though they live next door from each other. When they were young then would go over to each others houses, but as they got older, they didn't hang out as much, but when she dated Kai, they stopped hanging out, when they broke up, they hanged out again, but she's back with him, so Jack thinks that he's going to lose Kim as a friend.

Her mistake was that she put her boyfriend first and everything else second, she really didn't get anything done, and her grades were falling back, but when she broke up with him, things were back to normal, she was passing her classes, and she was with her friends a lot more, will her grades fall again, since she's back with Kai, and put everything second in her life?

Jack hopes that she puts her school, and other things first then Kai, that's the way it should be.

The bus stopped at Jack's house, he rose from the seat, grabbed his backpack, and walked off the bus, he noticed that his mother's car wasn't in the driveway, she must be still at work, he walked in the house.

The bus driver closed the bus doors, then he drove off.


	8. Jack

Jack entered in his house, he put his backpack down on the floor and he entered the kitchen, he was hungry, he grabbed a bag of chips, he saw a note on the table, he walked over to the table, he picked up the note, and he read it.

Jack, I'm working late tonight, I'm not sure when I'm coming home. I made you stuffing, rice, and corn, I put it in the microwave, I'll see you when I get home.

Love,

mom

Jack put the note back on the table, he walked out of the kitchen, he picked up his backpack, walked down the hallway, up the stairs, and into his room, he set his backpack down on the floor by his closest, and he laid down on his bed, he opened the bag of chips, and he put some in his mouth.

"Oh yeah I can't text Kim, she's going on a date," said Jack. He grabbed his laptop, from his nightstand, he set it in his lap, he turned it on.

When his laptop stopped loading, he typed in his password, then he was logged on his computer, he clicked on the internet, as the page finished loading, he typed in Facebook, he got to the webpage, he typed in his email, and his password.

He saw on his chat list, that he saw his friend Eddie was on, he clicked on his name, and said hi.

Eddie: Was up?

Jack: Where were u guys, u weren't on the bus.

Eddie: I was planing, plans for the dance with someone, Milton had basketball, and Jarry he was hanging out with Grace at her house.

Jack: Oh, tomorrow is Wednesday, 2 more days until the dance, and still no date.

Eddie: Are you still going?

Jack: I'm not going.

Eddie: Oh, ur gonna miss the music.

Jack: I know, I just don't want 2 c Kai, and Kim, and I have no date.

Eddie: Do I sense jealousy?

Jack: I'm not jealous.

Eddie: Look, I'm going, and so is Milton, and we have no dates, well I have 2 be there.

Jack: It's still a no.

Eddie: I'm sure u will change ur mind.

Jack: I won't.

Eddie: Ok, then.

Jack: Kim is going out on a date with Kai.

Eddie: WHAT? She's back with him?

Jack: Yup.

Eddie: Remember, when the last time when she dated him?

Jack: Yup, and it was he fault that she put him first.

Eddie: I gotta go, I have to cook dinner. :P

Jack: K, bye

Eddie: Bye.

He logged off, so did Jack.

He finished his bag of chips, he closed his laptop, and put it back on the nightstand. "I'm hungry, I guess I'm gonna eat my dinner. " Jack rose from the bed, and he walked out of the room, he walked downstairs, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

He walked over to the microwave, he pushed the button, the microwave door opened, he grabbed the plate, and he opened a drawer by the sink to get a fork, as he picked up the fork, he closed the drawer, he walked in the living room, he sat on the couch, he turned on the TV with the remote, he watched some good cartoons.

Sadly this story is almost over.

Silvermist475: It just comes from my head.

KarateGirl77: Thank you.

I love you all!


	9. Thursday

It was past nine at night, and his mother still wasn't home, Jack was tired, he turned off the TV with the remote, and he rose from the couch, and he headed upstairs to his room, he took off of his clothes and put on pajamas, he walked over to the window.

He opened curtain, he wanted to see if Kim was in her bedroom, her room was dark, no lights were on, she must be sleeping.

Jack's and Kim's rooms, are across from each other, they would always open their windows, and just talk.

Jack closed the curtain, he was disappointed that she wasn't there, he walked to his bed, and he laid down, he pulled the blanket up on his body.

"Two more days until the dance, I could ask Kim's friends, but they don't like me."

Jack closed his eyes.

The sound of Jack's alarm clock went off, he hated the 'beep' noise, he woke up, and he reached over to his night stand, and he turned it off, he sat up in bed, he yawned, then he rose from the bed, he put on some clothes.

He put his backpack on his shoulders, and he headed downstairs, he put his backpack by the front door.

He walked in the kitchen, he made toast, he ate that all gone, he walked in the bathroom.

He faced the mirror, he brushed his teeth, then his hair, he walked out of the bathroom, he walked over to the front door, he put on his shoes, he put his backpack on his shoulders, then he walked out of the door, as he stepped outside the bus came.

"I must of been in the bathroom to long than normal. "

The bus stopped for Jack, the doors opened, he walked on the bus, and he sat next to his friends.

I'm going to make another story about Jack, and Kim! Soon...


	10. Jack talks to Kim

Wow, about 3,047 people that viewed, thanks, keep it coming.

Lunch.

Jack made his way to sit with his friends, he set down his tray of food, then he sat down. "Hey guys."

"Hey, tomorrow is the dance," said Milton.

Jack saw Kim sitting all by herself. "Did Kai come to school?"

"No, he's sick," replied Eddie.

"I'm going to sit with Kim," said Jack.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"She's alone," said Jack as he rose from his seat, and he walked over to Kim, he sat at her table, he sat across from her.

A smile formed on her lips, she was so happy to see Jack, she hadn't talked to him in a long time. "Hey."

Jack smiled. "We haven't talked in a long time."

"I know, I've been busy with Kai, are you going to the dance? " Kim asked.

"No, I don't have anyone to go with,"replied Jack.

"That's to bad, I'm sure you will change your mind, " said Kim.

"Nah, it's ok, dancing isn't my thing," said Jack.

"That's fine," replied Kim.

Jack got into deep thought, every time they talked they would make up jokes, he remembered some of the jokes he and her made, like go make a mud pie, go bake it in the oven, go throw it at your friend. Good times, they would always laugh together, but how they don't, to Jack it seems like he's losing her for a friend, Jack won't let that happen.

Then I should go to the dance, just to be there for Kim, no, I would look like an idiot just standing there doing nothing, nah I'm not going, but if I go, I'm doing it for love, who needs a girlfriend? I don't. I'm not going.

"Jack, Jack." She waved her hand in his face.

"Huh? What? " He stopped getting into deep thought.

Kim put her hand down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just in my thoughts, " replied Jack.

"Yeah, eat up, before the bell rings, " said Kim.

Jack ate his food fast.

Kim watched him, and she ate her salad.

"Done," said Jack.

Kim looked at him and laughed.

Jack haven't hard her laugh in a long time. "What's so funny? "

"You have potato on your nose," she replied.

"Oh." Jack whipped it off of his nose with his hand and he licked his hand.

"You looked funny," she said.

The bell rang, students rose from their seats, they threw away their things, and left the cafeteria.


	11. Science

Let's see if Jack falls in love with another girl, in his class, OC in here. Oh, I forgot, I own nothing, I own Savannah, Drew and the story line.

Jack made it to Science class, he looked around to see if there was anywhere to sit, nope. The spots where he wanted to sit at, are taken, but there was a seat open by a brown haired girl, she had blue eyes, she was the most beautiful girl in the class, her name is Savannah. Jack walked over to the table, she was sitting alone, but why? Jack sat next to her.

Savannah looked at Jack.

Jack looked at her, she looked upset. "Are you ok?"

She nodded a no. Something was up.

She couldn't say a word, 'cause the teacher was passing out papers, it was some health thing they had to fill out.

Jack looked at the paper, he looked at the first question.

Have you had sex?

Jack was shocked that question was on the paper, why are we answering questions like this? Stupid school.

Savannah looked at Jack. "Jack." She whispered.

Jack answered 'no', then he looked at her. "Yes."

"I found out my boyfriend, Drew, is playing me, I really want to go to the dance with him, but I guess not, will you go with me?" She whispered.

"I'll think about it, give me your phone number, and I'll give you my answer, " he whispered.

Savannah smiled, and she wrote her number on the test, she ripped it off and gave it to Jack.

Jack looked at her paper to see what she answered for the first question. She answered 'yes'. She's a virgin? Jack looked at his paper and answered the questions.

Savannah finished answering the questions, she flipped her paper over so her answers won't show.

Jack was almost done.

"Students, you get a few minutes, " said the teacher.

Jack was thinking, if I say yes, she might force me into sex, if I say no, she probably be upset, and I do like her, I had a crush on her since six grade. He finished his paper, he put his pencil down, he put the piece of paper that Savannah gave him, he put it in his pocket.

The teacher collected the papers from the students, the teacher walked over to his desk, he put the papers on his desk. "You may leave."

The students rose from their seats, and walked out of the room.

Looks like Jack likes Savannah after all...


	12. That's just horrible

The bus dropped Jack off at his house, he walked on the dirt path to his front porch, he looked at his empty driveway, his mother not home again, he sighed. Jack put his hand on the doorknob, he turned it, and pushed the door open, he walked in the house, and closed the door behind him.

He locked the door, he walked through the living room, down the hallway, up the stairs into his room.

He set his backpack down by his bed, he laid on his bed, as he was lying on his bed, he had Savannah on his mind. "I'm going to text her."

He reached for his cellphone in his pocket, he pulled it out, with the piece of paper. He typed her number in his phone, then he called her.

She picked up her phone. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Jack."

"If your calling about the dance I already got a date," said Savannah.

"Oh that's great, who are you going with?" Jack asked.

"Kai," she replied.

"What, but-

"I gotta go, bye." She hung up.

Jack hung up, and put his phone on the bed. "That is horrible. " Jack quickly rose from his bed, and walked over to his bed, he opened his curtains.

He looked in Kim's room. Their windows are only one foot away, she wasn't there, Jack has to tell her. He closed the curtain. "Her room was dark, I wonder where she is, oh well."

Jack heard the front door open, he left his room, and went downstairs, into the living room. "Mom."

"Hey, I'm going to start dinner, wanna help?" His mother asked.

Jack nodded a yes.

Him, and his mother entered the kitchen.

The Kai, and Savannah thing came from Silvermist 475, thanks for the idea!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!


	13. Thinking about Kim

History

The students entered the class room, and they sat at their assigned desks. The teacher was writing on bored. "Class your going to take notes."

The students got into their desks, they pulled a notebook, and a pencil. They copied down what was written on the bored.

All Jack could think about is Kim, if she finds out that Savannah is dancing with Kai, Kim is going to be upset.

Well Kai is popular, so he gets all the girls he wants, I wish I was popular, then I wish I wasn't, all I want is Kim, I'll never get to have her.

Today is the dance, I'm still not going.

The teacher wrote more things on the bored, and the students wrote it down in their notebooks.

After a half hour the class ended. They packed up their things, and left the class room, for break.  
××××××××××××××××××××××

Break

Jack was at his locker hanging out with his good friends.

"Today is the dance," said Eddie.

"Yeah, my baby Grace, is going to look beautiful, " said Jerry.

"Jack, are you going?" Milton asked.

"No, you guys go and have fun," replied Jack.

"Really dude?" Eddie said.

"Yes, they aren't my thing," Jack said.

"That is sad," said Jerry.

"In middle school you went to every dance," said Milton.

"I know, this is high school, I just don't like them," said Jack.

The bell rang.

Students were everywhere in the hallway, getting ready for their next class.  



	14. Writing back and forth

Jack came home from school, he opened the door of his house, he walked in his house, and closed the door behind him. He took off of his shoes. He was still thinking about how Kai is chesting on Kim. "What a kick that was."

His mother heard his voice, she was in the kitchen cooking dinner, she walked out of the kitchen. "I thought I heard you."

Jack looked at his mom, with a 'thinking about Kim look on his face'. That usually means not to take to him, and leave him alone.

His mother saw the look on his face. "Jack, I can tell you are thinking about Kim, tell me what's up?"

"It's nothing, everything is ok," he replied.

"You don't look ok, why don't you go upstairs, and calm down for a bit, I'll call you when dinner is ready," said his mother as she walked back in the kitchen.

Jack walked down the hallway, he walked upstairs, into his room. The dance is going to start soon. Why would he care? He walked over to his window, he opened his mint green curtains, he looked at Kim's room, her bedroom light was on, and her pink curtains were opened.

He saw Kim on the phone, she was walking around in her room, she looked upset. Could she be talking to Kai?

He must of said something to her, to make her upset.

Kim out off the phone, she looked out her window and saw Jack, she grabbed a notebook, and a marker.

Jack opened his backpack (which was next to him). He took out his notebook, and a marker.

Jack wrote a note on the paper, then he put it to the window so Kim could see it.

Jack: Is everything ok?

Kim was it, and she replied to him.

Kim: Yeah, are you going tonight?

Jack: No, sorry

Kim: I wish you could come

Jack looked at what Kim wrote.

Jack: No

His mother was in the hallway. "Jack, dinner."

Jack closed the curtain, turned off the light, and left the room.

Kim wrote something, and put it on the window, she saw that he wasn't there.

Kim: I love you

She took the notebook off of the window, she closed the curtains.


	15. Getting ready

Jack finished his dinner, he rose from the kitchen chair, he took his plate to the sink. "I'll be upstairs, if you neee me."

His mother started to put the dishes in the sink. "Alright. "

Jack walked out of the kitchen, he walked in the living room, he walked down the hall up the stairs into his room. He turned on the light, he walked over to his window, he opened his curtains, he looked at her window, she still had her curtains opened, and her light was still on. He picked up the notebook, and marker.

Kim walked over to the window, she wrote something on it.

Kim: How was dinner?

Jack: It was good

Kim: Yeah, I have to get ready

Her mother was at the buttom of the stairs. "Kim, get ready to go."

Kim closed the curtains.

Jack put the notebook on the window, he was she wasn't there.

Jack: I love you

Jack sighed, he took the notebook off of the window, he closed the curtains, he walked away from the window, he put the notebook on his bed.

"I am going to the dance, and dance with my princess Kim."

Jack looked got in his dresser to see if he had anything nice to wear. He did, he pulled out black jeaned pants, and a white button up shirt, it had blue stripes on it.

Kim put on a light purple dress, it had spaghetti straps. She put her hair up in a bun, she put on lipstick, and eyeshadow, she ripped out the note from her notebook, she put it in her dress pocket, and lastly she put on purple high heels.

She was finished getting ready, she turned off her light, and walked downstairs.

Jack finished putting his clothes on, he walked over to his bed, he picked up the notebook, he ripped out the note out of the notebook, he threw his notebook on hid bed, he put his note in his pocket, he turned off his light, and walked out of his room, he ran down the stairs.

He walked in the living room, he walked up to the front door, he put on his shoes.

"So you are going to the dance?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I am, I want to hold my girl, " said Jack as he opened the door.

"Alright, have fun," replied his mother with a smile.

Jack left the house he closed the door, and walked to the school.

Next chapter is the last. Will Jack end up with Kim? I'm updating again, which is now!


	16. The dance

Jack made it to school, he entered the building, he walked down the hallways, he made it to the dojo, there was a line, Jack got in the line.

Students had to pay to get in, it only cost a dollar which isn't bad. The money goes to the school. The line moved up pretty fast, Jack pulled his money out of hid portal, he could see who was holding the door, and collecting the cash. It was Ty. It was finally Jack's turn to pay.

"One dollar, oh hey Jack glad you could make it," said Ty.

Jack handed him a dollar. "Is Kim here?"

"Nope," Ty replied.

Jack was disappointed, he entered the dojo, he saw a lot of people dancing, he saw Eddie, and Jerry, not Milton. Jack looked around the room, he saw Kai, dancing with Savannah? How could he be such a cheater. He couldn't do anything about it, if he could, he wouldn't want to ruin the dance.

Eddie was the DJ, so he couldn't say hi, to Jack, and Jerry he was to busy dancing with Grace.

Jack waited for Kim to be here, he keept looking at Kai and Savannah, they stopped dancing.

Kim walked in, she didn't see Jack she saw Kai, she walked over to him, and they danced.

Savannah saw him with Kim. "What do you think you are doing?"

Jack was watching the whole thing.

"She's my date, " Kai said.

"Why did you ask me?" Savannah asked.

"Kai, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Well, Kim, your date asked me to the dance, he said he wasn't going with anyone, so I said yes," said Savannah.

"Why-

Kim got cut off by Eddie. "Guys, I would like to thank you, for Ty, he put his head into having a dance in here."

Everyone clapped.

"Why, did you di that?" Kim asked.

"Ready to have some fun?" Eddie asked.

Everyone cheered.

"Let me hear you louder," said Eddie.

Everyone cheered louder.

Eddie played some music.

"I don't know," replied Kai.

Kim stopped dancing with him, she walked off, she saw Jack and she walked up to him. "Hey, JackI have something to show you."

He smiled, he was really happy to see Kim. "Me too, Milton didn't come."

"He couldn't make it," replied Kim.

Jack, and Kim out in their pockets to pull the note out, they unfolded the note at the same time, and they read the note, they put the note back in their pockets, they smiled, and danced.

Jack kissed his princess on the lips.

Kim kissed him back.

Jack did get Kim after all! Thanks for the reviews, it's sad this story is over.


End file.
